What now?
by RedDragonVicious
Summary: What might happen after the war, and what else might occur(Not even close to complete.)


Taking place only two years after the Dunan Unification War.  
  
  
  
Riou walks silently up behind Nanami, a mischievous smirk piercing his usually calm face. As he nears her his hands extend out each one landing on a side of Nanami. "BOO!" escapes out of his lips as he attempts to scare her.  
  
Nanami jumps a bit being startles by her brothers joke. After a moment she regains her usual personality an spins around to face her brother. "You didn't scare me! Nyahh!!!!" she stays then sticks her tongue out at Riou.  
  
Jowy comes out from behind a bush and stares at the two before laughing lightly at their joking around. "Sorry Nanami but he got you. You jumped nearly three feet off the ground."  
  
Jowy looks around a bit, taking in the area once more where they had been staying. "So Riou, where should we go now? We can't return to Highland for awhile..... How about we check out how Viktor and Flik are? Haven't heard from them for awhile have we?"  
  
A thoughtful expression appears on Jowy's face as he begins to have flashbacks into the past war of only a year ago. "Hey Riou..... Do you have any regrets? About the war?"  
  
Riou lifts his head to look at Jowy. " Why do you ask such a question now Jowy? The war's over there's nothing left to be changed just to move on..."  
  
After a moment Riou nods to Jowy. "But yes I do have a few regrets... There's no way around them."  
  
Jowy nods lightly having a few of his own as he begins to walk down the street of the Harmonian capital. "What are some of the regrets you have Riou? You won after all.... There's not much to regret on your end....."  
  
Riou shakes his head a bit and begins walking next to Jowy, Nanami tagging along, only alittle bit behind them. "What are you two talking about?! War's evil!!! The whole thing is regrettable!!!!"  
  
Both Jowy and Riou stop to look back at Nanami. "You're right Nanami it is evil. But if the war hadn't happened there'd still be border skirmishes between the City-State and Highland. Atleast now there is peace......." Riou says. "But peace is very fragile Riou. How long do you think it'll last?" He turns to look at Riou.  
  
"Who knows Jowy..... All we can do is wait and see." After a brief moment Riou turns to look forward. "How about we goto the Grasslands? I hear Camus and Miklotov have made it there. We can stop in on Shu and the others on the way..." Riou brings up.  
  
Jowy nods a bit in agreement. "By the way Nanami, how are you feeling today? You seem a bit more jumpy then normal."  
  
Nanami blinks a bit before walking a bit faster to catch up with Jowy and Riou. "I'm fine Jowy." She hesitates for a moment before asking her next question "Jowy..... What were you thinking when you chose to lead Highland against the City - State? And why did you have to kill Annabelle to do it?"  
  
Jowy goes silent for a moment, though to him feeling like hours as the memories rush back into him. "I.....I did what I had to do Nanami.... It was necissary...."  
  
"How? Why? Why was it needed Jowy? Why did you have to leave us? All that accomplished was prolonging the war!" Nanami states more depressed then mad as memories of fighting Jowy return to her.  
  
Shaking his head a bit Jowy turn to Nanami. " It was needed because if I hadn't.... You and Riou would be....."  
  
Riou having seen enough decides to break his silence. "Jowy...... Nanami...... argueing over past decisions isn't going to change a thing. Just try to forget and move on....... Life's too short to let decisions mistake or not cause problems in the present. All we can do is learn from what we have done..."  
  
Nanami looks to Riou and Jowy once more before smiling "Yes! After all we're all together again! Me, Riou and Jowy! Though I wish Grandpa Genkaku was still around......"  
  
Both Riou and Jowy nod sadly before continuing down the path towards the eastern exist of the city passing by Julia's house once more. All three stop and stare through the gate at Pilika and Julia playing with their new dog Kasandra. "I'm glad they're doing well..." Riou says still starring at the two behind the gate.  
  
Jowy nods a bit. "Yes....."is all he can get out before turning to walk away out of the town. 


End file.
